A conventional cottonbud or swab case as shown in FIG. 1 has a cylindrical container 10 closed with a lid 11, which may often be taken off with excessive force by a user as to force some of the cottonbuds stored therein to drop out of the container 10. In addition, extra cottonbuds may be carelessly and easily pulled out together with the one chosen to be picked up. And if worse, the cotton balls at both ends of sticks may be polluted in picking up. Spreading-out upper ends of the cottonbuds should be pushed to stand upright before the lid 11 is to be covered on the container 10, which is quite inconvenient to handle in covering the lid 11 everytime it is taken off in picking out a cottonbud.